


The Other Side

by Yoshiblack16



Series: Break up [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/Yoshiblack16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things from Nino's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed. 
> 
> Prompt: Erase
> 
> Written for Je_prompts challenge.

Nino’s heart nearly stopped when the bell rang. He knew that must be Ohno who had come to pick up the rest of his things. He looked into the intercom and just as he suspected there he was, looking a bit more out of it than usual.  
“Nino, it’s me.”

You see, after years together, they were over and it was all his fault.

“Oh-chan is open, come in.” He didn’t wait for him to meet him at the entrance but went back to his room, (it used to be theirs not so long ago) to pick up his bag when he turned around to find Ohno leaning on the doorway. He didn’t know what to say to him. Almost ten years together and the only words he could say to his ex-lover were:

“Hi.” Ohno didn’t replied, he just waved at him and smiled weakly.

Nino wanted to get out of there; he wanted to get out of there fast. Somehow he couldn’t deal with the hopeful look still lingering on Ohno’s eyes.

“I, uh… was on my way out.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, you should’ve called I could’ve come ano–

“No need, Oh-chan…” Nino interrupted him. “I just…” he avoided looking at his old lover and walked past him and headed to the front door.

“The keys are in the kitchen; just drop them in the mail when you are done, okay?” Nino said as he walked to the door not once looking back to wait for an answer, he left quickly for fear that he might lose his resolve and stay.

He wasn’t sure when things changed but probably the same way one may not notice the temperature rising until is too late; he didn’t notice his feelings towards Ohno were changing until one day he realized kissing him didn’t send electric shocks down his spine. He still enjoyed spending time with him but in the same way as he would enjoy spending time with any of his other friends. He found himself forcing it anytime they were to have any intimacy. For a while he thought he was only going through one of those though patches when a relationship goes stale, so he tried his best to hide it. It wasn’t the first time after all, Nino was sure it would pass but after a while everything was still the same and to make things worse, he knew Ohno had noticed. He could feel it in the way he would be more careful around him and how he tried to re-kindle the spark between them. It broke Nino’s heart to realize that he didn’t love the man he had share a great part of his life with in the same way anymore.

Not wanting to spend any money in a bar, he went with the second best choice and took out his phone from his pocket to check if Aiba was home.


End file.
